A Priestess's Story
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: It all started a long time ago, my dear children, when a young girl by the name of Kagome fell into the old Bone Eater's Well, and thus where she met the love of her life, the half demon Inuyasha.


**Okay Guys! A new story I thought of when I was super bored! I hope you like it!!  
_Notes for reading the story  
Italics-Present  
_Normal-Past**

A Priestess's Story

_"Come children, gather around the fire to hear a wonderful but tragic tale of two lovers." The children gathered around the campfire and smiled brightly at the woman, who was the village's most beloved priestess. The young woman smiled gently at them and started to stoke the fire. "It all started a long time ago, my dear children, when a young girl by the name of Kagome fell into the old Bone Eater's Well and she quickly ran into the half-demon Inuyasha." The children stared at her with interest and scooted closer to her, making sure they heard every part of her tale. "Kagome held the famous Shikon Jewel within her body, and her scent awakened the half-demon from Lady Kikyou's spell." The children oohed and awed at her story and a small child crawled into her lap. The priestess laughed and hugged the child close to her. "Then Mistress Cinapide crawled out of the well and attacked Kagome, ripping the jewel out of her body. Kagome ran to Inuyasha asking for help, who would help her, only if she removed the arrow sealed into his chest. Kagome easily vanquished the arrow and watched her savior in awe, as he easily slain the demon, but he turned to come after Kagome for the jewel." _

_"Why would he do that Milady?" She smiled at the child and ruffled their hair. "Inuyasha was simply a half-demon...He wanted the jewel's power to make him a full fledged demon." "Kagome didn't give it to him right?" The priestess nodded her head and the children hoorayed Kagome's bravery. "When did they start to fall in love?" The priestess sat quiet for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Love is a mystical thing my dear. Its hard to say when these two fell in love with each other, but it happened and sadly they were separated for a very long time." The children watched the woman quickly look at the ground, trying to avoid making eye contact with them. "Why were they separated from each other?" She looked back at them and smiled once more. _

_"Well, you know how the jewel was broke into pieces and thus the start of their journey?" They all nodded their head with excitement. "Well they completed the jewel and this was what Kagome thought for her to go back through the well to her time, and she would never be able to come back to him, that is for three long lonely years."_

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in front of each other, the rain drizzling them lightly. They didn't know what to say to each other, but their hearts were beating for each other. The only thing important in life to them, was each other. Inuyasha couldn't live without the young woman and he didn't know how he was supposed to. "Inuyasha please say something to me...I can't stand this silence..."

"Don't leave..."

Kagome looked up into his eyes, seeing his love for her. "I can't live without you Kagome! I'll be nothing without you!" Kagome put a finger to his lips to silence his lies and she sighed deeply, tears stinging her eyes. "Inuyasha I gave you the jewel and I can't stand in you way when it comes to Kikyou...I'm only the copy remember and you can wish for the real thing now. Just remember this one thing though Inuyasha..." He looked down in her eyes and seen tears take form. "I love you..." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and gave him the biggest hug she had in her. She stepped away giving him a fake smile.

"Inuyasha...sit..."

The half-demon quickly fell to the ground and Kagome took this as her chance to run to the well and jump down it. Inuyasha slowly climbed out of his crater and looked up, to see the young woman went home. The half-demon slowly felt his heart breaking, and tears filled his golden eyes. "Why did she leave me? Didn't she believe me?" He clenched his fist tightly, feeling his blood slip through his fingers and heard it spatter onto the ground. He was alone again and he knew this time, no one could fill this great hole he had in his heart.

_"Did Inuyasha really love Kagome?" She looked at all the children's faces and she frowned. "Yes Inuyasha did love her, but Kagome didn't believe it...She didn't want to believe that Inuyasha could really love her." "Why though Milady?" The priestess shrugged her shoulders once more, but she smiled at the curious kids surrounding her. "Thats something only Kagome could answer my dear children." __The child in her lap looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, and the woman just smiled at him with a wink. "Anyways, lets continue the story shall we? Inuyasha waited everyday at the well, hoping that the love of his life would soon return by luck, and he knew if he ever got this chance...He wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers." _

Kagome slowly walked to school, trying to ignore everyone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and if she had to act mean she would. Inuyasha was running through her lonely mind and tears silently fell down her face. The poor heartbroken teenager felt so lonely without the half-demon's ever protecting presence. It had only been a day since she left the Feudal Era, and if it hurt this much to be back home, poor Kagome had no idea how she was supposed to live her entire life out. She dragged her feet against the pavement and made her way into school. Inuyasha sat in his tree, giving the well ever so often glances.

The poor half-demon didn't get any sleep and he didn't plan on sleeping, until Kagome came back to him. He screwed things up with Kagome and made her believe she didn't mean anything to him, and made her believe it was all about Kikyou. Inuyasha scoffed at himself, while a tear ran down his cheek. "She thought I loved Kikyou...I shouldn't have ran back to the wretched woman." Inuyasha felt guilt weigh on his shoulders and tears started pouring down his face. This wasn't fair to him and Kagome. They were supposed to live happily together right? Inuyasha looked at the well again and tried to pick up Kagome's scent. "Nothing..." Inuyasha tightly closed his eyes and he couldn't believe was happening to him again. He lost the woman he loved and he would never get her back.

_Tears filled the girls' eyes and the boys just rolled their eyes, while their hearts ached at the story. "I thought Inuyasha would get back together with Kagome?" The woman nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, but over time. Sadly, the time did horrible things to the two lovers." The children looked at her with such interest and wonder, yet sadness brimmed their eyes. _

_"Inuyasha was starting to become weak and poor Kagome became what everyone wish they could be, and this made Kagome more miserable."_

Three years had passed and Kagome became the object of every guys lust, and what every girl hated but wished they could be like her. Kagome walked down the hallways, with a white mini skirt and a baby blue tube top, while she wore her hair in bouncing beautiful, raven silk curls. She could hear everyone talk about her, but this was the only way she could cope with the loneliness in her heart. She watched how the guys threw their selves at her feet, begging her for a date and sometimes Kagome would take their offers, but quickly grew bored of them.

No one could replace the half-demon she fell in love with so very long ago.

Inuyasha still sat in his tree and his friends worried about him dearly. Inuyasha was becoming sick and weak, and they knew if he kept this up he would soon die. The half-demon stared at the well and he still couldn't pick up her scent. He could still remember the scent of his beloved. She smelled of cherry blossoms and strawberries. He missed the girl so much and he sighed deeply. He waited three years so far and he would still be waiting for the love of his life. He decided to take a short nap, and maybe when he woke up he would find Kagome standing below him, waiting for his embrace. Kagome slowly walked home and Inuyasha was still in her thoughts. She missed her half-demon everyday and he was in every second thought. She made it to her house and for some strange reason, she felt like trying to go down the well, one more time. Over the years, Kagome tried to jump down the old passage way, but failed every time she tried. "Maybe, I can get through this time..."

"_So Kagome tried to jump down the well?" The priestess nodded her head with a smile. She loved the darling children of this village. They always made her smile and they always loved to listen to her stories, no matter how sad or scary they could get.__"Yes, Kagome decided to jump down the well one last time." The young woman smiled at the thought of the two getting back together, and how well the kids responded to her tale. "So Inuyasha and Kagome got to see each other right?" She nodded her head one more time and continued her story._

Kagome smiled brightly as the well responded with the pink and blue light. She would get to see her half-demon and those adorable fuzzy ears of his. She climbed out of the well and started running to the tree that first brought her to Inuyasha. The half-demon slowly opened his eyes, and he quickly picked up her scent. Was his mind playing tricks on him again, because this time he could have swore that she was running towards him.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Kagome, standing right below him.

"Inuyasha!!!" She smiled brightly up at him and was happy that he was still alive. He quickly jumped down from his tree and pulled Kagome into his loving embrace. "Kagome, is this really you? Has the well finally let you come back to me?" He snuggled into her silk raven hair, and Kagome place her forehead into the crook of his neck. She was finally where she wanted to be, back in his arms. "Inuyasha, where's the jewel at?" Inuyasha slowly pulled the small object out of its hiding place, and placed it in her hands. "I couldn't use it Kagome. I would have lost any trace of you if I did." Kagome then looked at him, hard and stern.

"I thought you would use it to make everything right again. Inuyasha you could have had Kikyou back." He just rolled his eyes and took her hands in his, looking down into the eyes he missed so much. "I didn't want her to begin with Kagome...All I wanted was you and I just wished that I got to show you this sooner." Kagome smiled at him, tears brimming her eyes. So Inuyasha really did love her and she left him for so long. "Kagome I love you and only you..."

_The priestess smiled at them and the children all smiled brightly at her. "So did you like your story for the night?" "You mean thats it?!" The children said unison. "Well, Kagome and Inuyasha both confessed their love for each other, and Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate." The children smiled and nodded their heads. "Didn't they have any kids??" The priestess giggled lightly and nodded her head. "They had a son." "Was he a half-demon or human?" _

_"He turned out to be just like his father. He turned out a half-demon." The kids clapped their hands with enjoyment, and heard their parents call for them. "Good-night children!!" She waved to them all and smiled as they waved back to her. __"Mommie, that was a good story!" She ruffled her son's already unruly hair and felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled lightly at her beloved. "Did they enjoy the story my love?" The priestess smiled and nodded her head. "Of course they did my dear! Everyone loves the story about us..." Inuyasha chuckled to himself and kissed his mate lightly on the lips. "Come Bane, lets go to bed..." The young half-demon sighed deeply and nodded his head, his silver bangs hiding his golden eyes, while his fuzzy ears flattened against his head. Inuyasha grabbed his son and started to tickle him. _

_"Okay guys, time for bed." Kagome pointed towards the hut and smiled lightly as she heard the two awe in unison. She kissed Inuyasha lightly and kissed her son's forehead. "I love you both so very much." They smiled back at her and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "And we love you back." She followed them into their home and she realized this is how it should have went so long ago. _

_To become the priestess she was born to be, and start a family with the man she loved. And she planned to keep it that way._

**I didn't spend too much time on it but enough to go over and correct a few mistakes and add some stuff, but I hope you enoyed it either way!! Well Guys thanks for reading and leave me some good reviews to come back to!!!!**

**Love,  
Dark Angel**


End file.
